The Haunting
by reflekshun
Summary: Someone is terrorizing a young lady.  Is this a haunting or a hoaxing?  Sherlock Holmes looks into the matter.  This is an Advent challenge from Hades, Lord of the Dead.Rated T for room to play.
1. Chapter 1

Advent Challenge, Chapter One.

This adventure started off as many others did, a client on the edge of hysteria, alternately weeping and choking out her pitious plea for aid. As my biographer was out upon his rounds, I was taking notes for him.

Mrs. Hudson came in with a tray of tea and biscuits, and offered some tea to our client, who was shivering violently, both from agitation and the cold. She accepted the hot liquid somewhat shyly, swallowed, and began again.

" I am sorry. I was sort of a mess when I came in . I shall endeavor to relate to you the situation that I find myself in. My name is Dianna Sherman-Wentworth. I live at Creedance Hall.(I gasped inwardly, for Creedence Hall was quite a toney address. This case clearly dealt with high society, and that could mean a dangerous case. Those of high status have more to lose than the common criminal.)

"What brings you here at such a late hour, my dear lady?"

"I just could not stand it for another moment! Mr. Holmes, I am being slowly driven mad! I just do not know what to do! My brain tells my that I cannot possibly be hearing and seeing these things, and yet my eyes and ears tell me that they are manifest before me!"

She put her head in her hands and began to cry. Thank the gods, Watson came in just then. He would know what to do.

Watson sat down next to the sobbing woman and put his arm around her shoulder. Speaking softly, he reassured her, and told her that all would be well if she put her trust in us. Then he asked her to tell us what exactly was troubling her. I swear that I do not know how he does what he did, but he calmed her down.

Smiling, Watson came over to me and retrieved his notebook and paper.

"Please allow me to introduce my friend and associate Dr. John Watson. Now tell us, just what sort of impossible things are you seeing and hearing?"

"Well, there's the unearthly moaning and shreaks in the middle of the night. And there is a dragging sound that comes up the stairs, but I was never brave enough to go and see what it was. And then there are the things that I see. These things happen in the evening. There is a robed figure on the stairs and in the hall. And there is a menacing black figure that you encounter anywhere in the house. Then there are things that move by themselves—so far, a teakettle, a poker, an old rocking chair, a spinning wheel,and my duvet."

"Are there other occupants of Creedence Hall, or do you live alone," asked Holmes.

"Oh, I live with my stepfather, Mr. Simeon Green, a housekeeper, Mrs. Vivian Willowby, and her husband, Mr. James Willowby, who is our butler. Even though some of these things have happened while they were present, they never saw or heard them. I just do not know what to make of this."

The clock in the hall chimed the half-hour. Our client started at the sound. "I had no idea of the time. I had better get back to the Hall. Father does not like me out unescorted in the evenings. Please help me, Mr. Holmes. I do not know what else to do, and a friend of mine said that you were extremely clever and helped out an aunt of hers once.

"Of course I will help you. Would it be all right if Watson and I were to visit you tomorrow? I think it would be prudent to acquaint ourselves with the lay of the land, so to speak."

"Yes, yes, of course. It would be a pleasure. Perhaps you could come by at teatime?" The clock in the hallway chimed the half-hour, and its sound startled her. "Oh, my. I'd best be going. I did not realise the time, and Father does not like me out in the evening unescorted. With a slight nod of the head to both of us, and a colorful swish of her skirts, she was gone. Holmes closed the door behind her and leaned on it.

"Well, Watson, what do you think of that?"

"Holmes, a wise man once told me that he could not make bricks without clay, and I must hold to that. Hark! I hear the delightful tread of Mrs. Hudson upon the stair, and, taking into account the time, and the fact that I can smell it, she is bearing a tray laden with a very good supper!"

==============================================================================================A/N—This is in answer to Hades,lord of the dead's advent challenge. I know that it is late, but the computer ate most of it and I am typing it from a memory which is not very good to begin with. Since this is not being beta'd, any errors you find are mine. That's just about all I own. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Haunting, Chapter the Second.

The next day I slept in, as it was a Saturday, and I did not need to worry about my rounds until later. I rose, saw to my ablutions, and then got dressed. I went into the sitting-room to see Holmes sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the morning paper in front of him. As I sat down, he reached out and rang the bell.

"Well, Watson, will you be here to join me to go to Creedence Hall?"

"Yes, I should be back from my rounds by then, and then I will go with you. It sounds as though it will be a pleasant outing, does it not, Holmes?"

"An interesting one, at any rate." Holmes sniffed, and walked over and opened the door , just in time for Mrs. Hudson to breeze past him with their breakfast tray.

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes. Bless you, but how did you know that I was almost at the door, sir?"

"Anyone with a nose would have known where you were. That tray smells delicious." He took the tray from her and put it on the table that he had hastily cleared.

"Mrs. Hudson, you have outdone yourself," said the doctor, looking over the paper that he had appropriated when Holmes had gotten up. "It smells wonderful. Thank you.

They started eating almost as soon as the door was shut behind the elderly housekeeper, and soon all that was left of the wonderful breakfast were some nice, warm memories and a few warm scones.

Watson stood up and stretched. "Well, I am off, or I will be late. See you later, Holmes." He walked out the door, but poked his head in just a moment later. "Oh, Holmes, there is a very good article about fingerprints on page three." Watson closed the door just in time for the newspaper to hit it. He heard Holmes' voice call out "cheeky bugger" as he descended the stairs, chuckling to himself.

================================================================================================== Watson headed toward Baker Street. It had been a good day and he had not run into anything serious on his rounds. He was looking forward to seeing what Creedence Hall looked like. He walked up the seventeen steps up to the sitting-room door and entered.

"Well, Holmes, how are you on this beautiful day? Have you forgiven me for being a 'cheeky bugger', as you put it?

"Yes, I have. We have time enough for some of this coffee that Mrs. Hudson brought up. She thought it might be a nice pick-me-up for that 'poor, overworked young man.' I think she fancies you, Watson." Holmes, sniggering, poured out a cup for each of them. He handed the doctor his coffee, and sat down opposite him.

"Are you looking for anything specific at Creedence Hall today?"

"Any evidence of trickery, or anything that feels out of place. Anything might be important, because, truth be told, we have no idea what we are looking for at this point."

A few minutes later, Mrs. Hudson came up to tell them that their cab was waiting for them to take them to the Hall.=================================================================================================A/N-Sorry that this install is so short.

A great big thank you to Faith Robin for reading and reviewing.

Help yourself to a virtual macaroon, dear. Oh, and I'm glad that you did not find any errors. I thought that I got them all, but I was not sure. I hope you liked this install as well as the last one.


	3. Chapter 3

The Haunting, Chapter the Third.

A/N-First off, I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed!

Faith Robin—I'm glad that you spotted that. I'll give it a try, thanks. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.

Mrs. Pencil—Yes, I think that Watson did win that one. I hope that you like this install as well as the last one. Best Dishes! Have a great Weekend!

============================================================================================== = The ride to Creedence Hall was very nice for Watson, who was enjoying the scenery. Holmes was sitting with his arms crossed and his chin upon his breast, neither looking to the left or to the right. The rythmic swaying of the cab was just about to put them both to sleep when they arrived at their destination.

They alighted from the cab, grateful for the chance to stretch their limbs. As they proceeded up the path that led to the Hall, they were met by the beruffled figure of their client, Diana Sherman- Wentworth herself. She was really a vision in pink. Pink polka dots, really. As was already mentioned, there were ruffles everywhereon her dress. Where there were neither polka dots or ruffles there were small black bows. Under her arm there was a small black poodle who looked like he wished he was anywhere else but tucked under his mistress' arm.

"Miss Sherman-Wentworth, it is good to see you again," said the detective.

"I am so glad that both of you were able to make it. I do so hope that you will stay for luncheon. Do both of you like Shepherd's pie? Oh, I do hope so. A little yip at her elbow drew her attention to her poodle. " Oh, did Mama neglect her little baby? I'm so sorry." To Holmes and Watson she said, "Please allow me to introduce you to the apple of my eye. This is my dog, Onyx." She stroked it's muzzle affectionately. She turned and led the way up the front stairs to the door, where a festive wreath hung.

The Hall itself was a beautiful brick building. It consisted of three stories, and a basement. There was a candle in each window, and several trees in the front yard had ornaments on them. Not even the mailbox escaped decoration. It sported a cheery red bow. A snowfall the night before had cast a beautiful blanket of newly -fallen snow over everything.

"Welcome to Creedence Hall," Diana said, opening the door for them and holding it for them. -A/N-Sorry that it was so short, but I ran out of ideas. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Haunting, Chapter the Fourth

I'd like to thank all of you who read and reviewed.

Faith Robin—Thank you for looking it over. I'm glad that I did a good job, and I hope that you like this one.

- Creedence Hall was incredible inside. The ceiling was about twenty feet high. There was a Christmas tree in the great room. It's branches were heavily laden with ornaments and red velvet bows. Strung around it were beads and cranberries, along with occasional strings of popcorn. Sprigs of holly liberally adorned the walls. Candles shining in their many alcoves lent a soft light to the scene. In a large alcove by the table there was also a creche with the holy family and manger in it, as well as the traditional donkey and camels. The star shone merrily in the background. A large swag of garland was hung from the four corners of the room and meeting in the middle of the room.

The chairs and the sofa were maroon, plush and soft satin that were very inviting. There was a very nice fire in the fireplace by the tree that made you want to sit down in one of the very soft chairs and enjoy that wonderfully warm fire with a good book in your hands, a dog snoring away at your feet, and a cup of cocoa at your elbow.

There was a large stairway to the second floor. It was behind the table. It was decorated with holly, and with crystal beads that shone in the candlelight, and winked out at them occaisionally. The stairs were carpeted with a dark green and burgandy carpet, and the bannistars were a honey-

coloured oak, carefully polished till it had a beautiful luster.

The table could easily sit twenty or so. It sported a beautiful tablecloth embroidered with holly and red bows. It was set for four, and the plates held steaming pieces of Shepherd's pie. Steaming cups of coffee were sitting by each cup, and a wonderful smell was coming from the kitchen. Altogether, it was a wonderful atmosphere.


	5. Chapter 5

The Haunting, Chapter the Fifth.

A/N- After I submitted Chapter Four, I realised that I had really messed up, because I was not using prompts or anything. Sorry, folks, I guess that this is just a regular story after all. If you are interested, my advent challenge is a drabble series called Under the Lens.

I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed.

Anonymous ()-Thank you for all of those lovely reviews! I am so glad that you like the story so far, and I hope that you enjoy this install, too.

As my eyes adjusted to this festively decorated room, I percieved that there was a man already sitting at the table. He stood as we were ushered in.

Our hostess spoke up. "Papa, please allow me to introduce Mr. Sherlock Holmes, and his colleague, Dr. Watson. They are here to look into the curious incidents that have been happening around here lately. Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, I would like to introduce my step-father, Mr. Simeon Green."

Mr. Green came around the table with a look of concern upon his features. He took both of his step-daughter's hands in his and said" I thought that I explained to you that these occurances were the result of overwrought nerves and a nervous disposition to begin with. You have brought these men here for nothing but a piece of your excellent Shepherd's pie and some conversation, dear."

"Yes, you are probably right, Papa. But I have asked these men all the way from London, and I have not the heart to turn them away without letting them at least satisfy their curiousity. May they look around, Papa?"

A long moment passed before Mr. Simeon Green answered. "Well, since they are here all the way from London, I suppose that it would do no harm." To us, he said, "Please do not be too dissappointed, gentlemen, when you do not find anything. Before you start looking, let us enjoy this wonderful meal my Diana has prepared!"


End file.
